


The Way You Look Tonight

by Violet_Lesage



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Lesage/pseuds/Violet_Lesage





	

La tarde cayó y Sebastian no pudo hacer más que bufar contrariado. Había pasado todo el día en reuniones, almuerzos insulsos para hacer “networking”  e interminables “recordatorios” por parte de sus agentes acerca de sus interacciones privadas con cierta figura conocida. Entonces lo supo: la agencia iba a hacerle la vida imposible en las últimas semanas del año y sabía que debía prepararse física y mentalmente. Ojalá hubiera podido despedirse de mejor manera de él, repetirse mutuamente que estaban juntos y que nada podría dañarlos. Ni siquiera la distancia.

 

Metió la mano en su bolsillo mientras bajaba por el elevador, apretando la argolla que pendía de la cadena que solía llevar al cuello. Ahora optaba por llevarla allí, escondida, para evitar otra riña de la gente a su alrededor. A veces le daban ganas de gritar, despotricar contra todos y mandarlos al diablo. Era agobiante, desgastante. ¿De verdad podrían soportarlo por más tiempo?

 

Salió al frío de la calle y ajustó su chaqueta, comenzando a caminar pensativo. Había mucho movimiento en la avenida, todo mundo ya hacía sus compras navideñas. Recordó que aún no había comprado el regalo para Chris y volvió a refunfuñar. ¿Tendría incluso oportunidad de dárselo?

 

Conforme iba caminando, las parejas enamoradas parecían ir en aumento, tomadas de las manos y sonriendo ante la hermosa caída de sol.  Eso lo puso de peor humor, el frío no ayudaba y sólo estaba deseando llegar a casa, abrazar a Spinn y sacar el galón de helado para ver por enésima vez alguna película cursi.

 

Llegó al fin a su edificio, optando por subir las escaleras cuando vio la fila de gente esperando el elevador. Después de todo, el ejercicio no le venía mal, eso lo dejaría cansado y quizá podría dormir como bebé. Sí, quizá lo lograría. Lo repetiría como su mantra para no pasar otra noche con el ojo abierto y la cabeza llena de ideas.

 

—¡Estoy en casa Spinn! — anunció entrando y cerrando rápidamente, frotando sus brazos — ¡ven cariño!

 

Spinn ladró desde la cocina, así que Seb caminó hasta allí, abriendo con una sonrisa que se congeló al ver a Chris preparando algo en la estufa. ¿Estaba soñando?

 

—Hola cariño — dijo Chris con una sonrisita burlona — voy a ponerme celoso, tratas mejor a Spinny que a mí.

 

Sebastian sacó al fin el sonido de sorpresa atrapado en su garganta, abalanzándose sobre el rubio para abrazarlo con fuerza. Chris lo recibió con la misma efusividad, besando sus cabellos, su rostro, sus labios. 

 

—Dios Chris... ¿qué haces aquí? — dijo tocándole el rostro entre sonrisas — ¿cómo...?

 

—Mintiendo — rió — y Scott con su manía de celestina que siempre tiene a la mano el auto preparado para la huida.

—Recuerda que lo lleve de compras, se lo merece — rió Sebastian — oh Chris... no sabes cuánto estaba deseando verte.

 

—Y yo a ti, bebé — lo apretó más entre sus brazos — no quería irme sin antes verte, darte un abrazo, miles de besos y... — alzó las cejas haciéndole ojitos, lo que provocó una cristalina y franca risa en el castaño — darte mucho amor. Aunque no pude comprarte un regalo, ¿sabes? por eso decidí venir, preparar la cena, relajarnos...

 

—Cariño, puedes ponerte un lazo rojo y ya está — sonrió — eres mi mejor regalo.

 

—¿Específicamente dónde quieres ese lazo?

 

—Pervertido.

 

— ¡Guau!

 

*************************************************************************************************

La cena había quedado deliciosa y Sebastian tuvo que darle total crédito. La pasta vegetariana era ahora su nueva comida favorita.  Spinner había devorado su latita de comida especial y ya dormía en su camita a un lado de la mesa.

 

—¿Más vino?

 

—No, si bebo más voy a caer dormido — rió Sebastian — y no quiero dormir — alzó una ceja — aún.

 

—Tentador — Chris movió su copa y bebió el último sorbo — tengo una idea — se levantó y caminó hasta la sala, prendiendo el equipo de sonido. Sacó una usb y la conectó.

 

—¿Por qué algo me dice que ya lo traías preparado? — rió levantándose y caminando hacia él.

 

—Soy un hombre de muchos recursos — la música comenzó y Sebastian alzó las cejas asombrado.

 

—¿Usarás al viejo Rod en mi contra? — sonrió cuando Chris lo tomó de las manos y ambos se colocaron al centro de la sala.

 

—Sólo la pista — murmuró comenzando a mecerlo — espero no desentonar demasiado...

 

Sebastian se quedó sin palabras cuando la masculina voz de su amado comenzó a inundar los rincones de la habitación.

 

_ Some day, when I'm awfully low...when the world is cold... I will feel a glow just thinking of you... and the way you look tonight... _

 

Lo hizo girar y lo pegó más a sí. Sebastian rió, tratando de seguir el ritmo, sintiendo lo acelerado que estaba su corazón.

 

_ Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm. And your cheeks so soft... there is nothing for me but to love you and the way you look tonight... _

 

El castaño sintió cómo sus ojos se humedecían. Suspiró y se abrazó a Chris, enterrando su rostro en su cuello. El rubio siguió cantando con suma ternura. 

 

_ With each word your tenderness grows, tearin' my fear apart... and that laugh that wrinkles your nose touches my foolish heart... _

 

Sebastian rió y arrugó la nariz para confirmar la línea de la canción. Chris rió también y  acunó su rostro entre sus manos, besando su nariz.

 

_ Lovely ... never, never change. Keep that breathless charm... won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you... just the way you look tonight... _

 

—Chris — susurró Sebastian apretándolo — me conmueves de maneras que no imaginé.

 

—Y tú a mí — haló de él, llevándolo suavemente por toda la sala — Seb... estos días, quizá...

 

—Shhh... lo sé — puso un dedo sobre sus labios — sé que van a fastidiarnos de alguna manera, pero — le sonrió — recordaré esto y voy a sonreír ampliamente.

 

—Ese era el objetivo — pasó una mano por su cuello y frunció ligeramente el ceño. Él sí llevaba su cadena y la argolla.

 

—Nunca la dejo — contestó Sebastian al notar su molestia. Llevó la mano a su bolsillo y sacó la argolla. Chris respiró aliviado. —Pero si la llevo puesta siempre me hacen quitarla... los odio.

 

—A mí también me fastidian — suspiró Chris dándole una vuelta y volviéndolo a pegar a sí — Seb... cuando todo esto termine, prometo que...

 

—No, no prometas nada — el castaño le dio un suave beso en los labios — lo sé... ambos sabemos lo que deseamos y algún día lo tendremos. Sólo... no lo digas. Siento que si lo dices, algo puede pasar que lo evite o se hará demasiado larga la espera.

 

—Sebby...

 

—Te amo Christopher Evans — dijo entrelazando sus manos — eso jamás va a cambiar. Jamás.

 

—Ese es mi esposo — sonrió Chris levantándolo ligeramente y dándole una vuelta, hasta que cayeron en el sofá. Buscó sus labios y le dio un profundo, lento y suave beso.

 

Las luces en la ciudad se apagaron lentamente hasta que el brillo del amanecer las reemplazó. Para dos amantes, el lecho era su refugio, su lugar seguro. Ambos tenían entrelazadas las manos con los anillos puestos, reforzando lo que cada día luchaban en individual por recordar: eran  uno... para siempre.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
